


Moony And The Skirt

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Moony And The Skirt

She glanced in the hospital wing. Those insufferable Gryffindor boys were there again. Lily straightened her blue and bronze scarf around her neck against the cool breezes of the castle.

Where was he? He hadn't been in class today, someone said he was ill. But she'd been coming here for hours, on and off, trying to seem like she wasn't looking for him. Waiting for him to turn up.

Lily checked her watch. It would be curfew soon. The full moon light spilled through the windows as she blindly passed them, wondering why Remus had not been there that night.


End file.
